Black Monster
Black Monster(ブラックモンスター Burakkumonsutā) is the first Dark Beast from Episode 1 and 2 of Daikyu Maryu Gaiking. Appearance As the name suggest, Black Monster has an entirely black body with yellow eyes that contain red bags underneath. It has an insect-like appearance with it’s six legs and compound eyes. It has a pair of mandibes with a beak in the middle and an open area on top with a third eye connected to a series of tubes. Biography Episode 1 After Sanshiro, a baseball player with psychic abilities, is testing out the combination of Gaiking, the Dark Horror Army has sent out a Dark Beast called Black Monster with dark clouds appearing underneath it. After seeing the Dark Beast, Sanshiro tries to escape back to the Daiku Maryu but it closes up, much to Sanshiro’s confusion. The inventor of Gaiking, Professor Daimonji, tells Sanshiro that Gaiking was invented to fight against the Dark Horror Army and that he can use it to fight against the Black Monster. Episode 2 Not knowing what to do, Sanshiro gets hit by the Black Monster’s lightning attack from it’s eye. One of the operators of the Daiku Maryu, Pete, guides Sanshiro with how to use Gaiking. Sanshiro uses three of Gaiking’s attacks, but they show no effect against the Black Monster. The Black Monster keeps on trying to hit Gaiking with it’s lightning. When the four Death Cross Generals arrive in their Grotectors, one of them commands the Black Monster to immediately kill Gaiking. So the Dark Beast creates a cyclone that sends Gaiking spiraling down until Sanshiro gets it under control. The Death Cross Generals try to destroy the Daiku Maryu by creating an artificial black hole, but the Daiku Maryu was in it’s Volution Protect to prevent itself from being destroyed. Having enough, one of the Death Cross Generals orders the Black Monster to retreat for now, but not before it creates another cyclone and sends Gaiking spiraling down again, but this time the giant robot ends up falling into the water. Later in the episode, the Death Cross Generals unleash the Black Monster again, but this time they have it attack a city. The Daiku Maryu arrive at the site, but they can’t use Gaiking since Sanshiro isn’t with them. So they send out Fan Li in Skylar instead to give the Black Monster a surprise attack. Once Fan Li hits the Black Monster’s eye, the clouds underneath it disappear and it’s revealed that the Black Monsters is smaller than it appears to be. Fan Li tries to fight it off, but the Black Monster is still shown to be powerful. When Sanshiro finally comes back to the Daiku Maryu, he pilots Gaiking again to fight against the Black Monster. Gaiking uses it’s attacks against the Black Monster, but the Dark Beast deflects them and shocks Gaiking with it’s lighting, then shoots fire from it’s mouth at the giant robot, sending it spiraling down to the ground. When the Black Monster charges down at Gaiking, Sanshiro uses the Hydro Blazer attack again. This time, however, he uses his psychic abilities to have it dodge the Black Monster’s beam and manages to directly hit the Dark Beast with the Hydro Blazer, finally destroying it. Power/Abilties Cosmic Spectrum: The Black Monster can create a storm cloud underneath it to make it appear even bigger. It can also emit lightning and can create cyclones. Eye Lightning Bolts: The Black Monster can shoot lightning bolts from it’s eye. Eye Beam: The Black Monster can shoot out a beam from it’s eye. Levitation: The Black Monster can levitate in the air. Mouth Flames: The Black Monster can shoot a stream of flames from it’s mouth. Category:Insect Kaiju Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Non-Kyodai Hero Kaiju